A Love That Has Been Lost
by enrita11
Summary: makaxsoul... Rated T just to be safe. Maka confesses to Soul that she loves him but he turns her down. She ends up with memory loss and Soul realizes just what he lost... soulxmaka COMPLETED
1. The Confession

Chapter 1: The Confession

"What? Maka… what did you just say?" Maka's face was cherry red. "I said… I-I love you Soul." She smiled while trying to hide her racing heart beat. _W-What should I tell her? She just said she loved me… I- I never thought of us more than meister and weapon. _

Soul shifted his weight to his next foot. "Maka… I don't know what to say…" Maka giggled. "Can you tell me how you feel about me?" She asked shyly. _uhh… what do I do? _he questioned himself. "Listen, Maka…" he started. "I never really thought of us… well, you know…" She tilted her head. "I never thought of us more than friends. To me, our relationship is just a partnership. Meister and weapon. Nothing more. I think it's great that you feel this way about me, but I… don't."

He stood there, waiting for a random book to pop out of space and smack him in the head. But just the opposite. She stuttered. "Soul, then… then tell me why you saved me from being hurt…" He was surprised… _She gets love out of a simple 'throwing your life on the line to save someone.' _He thought for a second. _Oh, I see why now… I gave up my life for her, so she thinks I love her. _

He sighed. "I saved you because you are my meister. The job of a weapon is to protect his meister. That's all I did. I didn't save you because of my feelings." _I had no idea that she thought o me as more than just a tool _he thought. She looked heartbroken. "I see… so you don't care about me… is that right?" Soul stuttered. "Maka, you know that's not what I meant!" She avoided contact with his eyes.

"Well that's how it came out." He was doomed to a Maka chop from the beginning. "Maka, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I can't lie to your face. I'm just not interested." Maka raised her head a bit. _Oh great, here it comes. _He put his hands over his head to prepare for impact. Instead….. "I see." she said and started to walk away.

"W-Wait! Maka where are you going?" Maka slightly turned her head while she kept walking. "I'm just going on a walk. Don't stay awake for me okay?" Soon she was out of sight. _Stay awake? It's only 8:00 … is she planning on 'taking a walk' for hours? Ugghh… what is with that girl?_

…...

Maka walked into Death City's garden. She sat next to the pond while the lamp post flickered. She was so upset, she didn't even notice Tsubaki was following her the whole time. She took a seat next to her friend who had tears in her eyes. She put a hand on her left shoulder and rested her head on her right shoulder. "So…" she said. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

…...

Soul was back at their apartment laying on the couch. He looked up at the clock. "Man," he sighed. "It's one in the morning… where is she?" He closed his eyes remembering what she told him earlier in the day. "She said not to wait up for her, but I can't help it…" He turned with his eyes still closed until he heard the knob on the door turn.

_Finally… _he thought as he stood up. Maka wobbled in and closed the door with her leaning against it. "Maka, do you realize what time it is? Where have you been?" Maka looked up and laughed. "I… I told you not to wait up for me didn't I?" She laughed again and tried to walk but walked sideways.

"Uh, Maka, are you drunk?" She laughed again. "If you are, you know you're under aged right?" Another laugh came from her. She got close to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, what else could I do? You hurt me and I needed the pain to go away. So I drank. Is that so surprising?" She laughed again as she continued to walk to her room.

As she passed him she whispered, "Everything's going to be awkward between us now. Haha! You shouldn't expect me to talk to you when I'm no longer drunk. Night Soul…" she smiled and made her way to her room, gently swaying back in forth. _Did I really hurt her that bad that she would get drunk? _He thought.

…...

"Maka! Maka get up! You're so lazy." Maka cracked her eyes open to Soul yelling and shaking her. She glanced at her clock… 7:30 … she sighed and sat up. "Soul, why are you waking me up this early? It's a Saturday. Leave me alone." Soul huffed and opened her blinds. "Lord Death wants to see us. Something about a mission. So get your lazy butt outta bed!"

Maka snarled at him, she was still upset. He stared at her and she broke the gaze and looked at the ground. She whipped her head and looked straight into his eyes. "Fine! Then get out so I can get dressed!" She looked back at the floor and he sighed while walking out. As he closed the door he could hear quiet whimpers which was made obvious that she was crying.

Tears were streaming down her face, she didn't try to force them back. She hugged a pillow against her chest, tighter and tighter until it started to rip. She loosed her grip. _I knew I shouldn't have told him. I finally worked up the nerve just to be shut down. Everything feels weird and awkward between us. I can just feel the tension, like a rubber band being pulled to it's limit. Eventually, it'll break. _She sighed and got dressed.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed her toast as it popped into the air. She shoved it down fast and put her hair into their normal pig tail poses. "Soul," she said. "Are you ready? After all, you're the one who rushed me to get up." "Yeah," he said walking down the hall in his usual outfit. Maka felt her cheeks starting to burn as she turned away at the door.

"Alright, let's go."

…...

It wasn't long before they were caught by Black star and Tsubaki. "Soul!" Black star yelled as they gave each other their usual high fives. "Sup Black star." he said. Tsubaki stared at Maka but Maka refused to look in her eyes. Soul noticed the air had shifted then. "Hey Maka." She said. "hey…" Maka said shifting her feet.

_What happened between them? _Soul thought. Black star apparently noticed their weird behavior but pushed it aside, "Anyway, ignoring this awkward moment, where are you guys headed?" "Lord Death has a mission for us, what about you?" "Oh! We're just going on a walk." Tsubaki said in a tone that meant something that Soul didn't understand.

Her gaze was locked on Maka's eyes. Maka looked her in the eyes then and Tsubaki nodded. They were having some mental agreement. "Well," Maka said. "We'll be seeing you!" She said with a smile. "Bye Maka! Have fun!" Tsubaki smiled back. The two friends hugged and walked their separate ways while looking over their shoulders still smiling.

…...

"Ah! I'm glad you're here!" Lord Death said in his usually silly tone. "MAKA! OH MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL! WE HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU! I WANT YOU TO BE CAREFUL THOUGH! CAUSE PAPA LOV-" "Papa, please, shut up for once ok?" He dropped to the ground sobbing.

"Maka! Why are you so mean to Papa? Papa loves you and Mama!" he kept sobbing until Death chopped him on the head. "Anyway you two," Death said. "We have a mission that requires your perception ability Maka. It's what you would call a 'giant'. He's on the verge of becoming a kishin. We need you to handle it. Although, Kid's team is on their way there as well, because of the mission they're on right now, they may be a tad late."

Maka and Soul nodded and walked towards the exit. Only to be stopped by Maka's dad who was gripping onto Maka's ankle. "M-M-MAKA! PLEASE BE CAREFUL FOR PAPA'S SAKE? PLEASE? I HAVE A TERRIBLE FEELING THAT THIS BOY HERE IS GOING TO CAUSE SOMETHING BAD TO HAPPEN! I JUST FEEL THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING STUPID FOR HIM!"

Maka sighed and shook him off of her ankle. "Papa, I'll be fine, plus if I did something stupid, then I obviously would have a reason right?" He sniffled. "Yes, I guess." He gave a death glare to Soul. "You, I have a bad feeling that my Maka is going to do something stupid for your sake, don't let yourself get into a situation that risks my daughters life for yours."

Maka huffed and trudged out. Soul didn't expect her dad to say that. He nodded and presumed to follow Maka out. Little did he know, that he just lied to Spirit's face.

to be continued…

**_enrita11: Hey guys! Here's my new story! Hope you like it! To those who favorited me as an author thanks very much! Next chapter? hmm, Maybe today, just stay tunned cause like i always say, things are starting to heat up! thanks for reading! =p_**


	2. Soul's Feelings Made Clear

Chapter 2: Soul's Feelings Made Clear

Maka and Soul walked through the forest on the cliff in utter silence. Maka didn't realize the whole time Soul had been staring at her. He was thinking about what she told him. _She seems distant from me… does she still feel the way she did before? _

She turned, "It's just up ahead. Pretty small soul for a so called giant." "Yeah…" Soul said. He felt bad about hurting her feelings. Obviously she was upset. Now there's a awkward silence between them. He sighed. "Maka…" She stopped. "Hmm?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just didn't want to lie to you. I never thought of us as more than friends. I think though, maybe we could-" She patted him on the head. "Soul, you don't have to apologize to me, it's obvious I'm the only one who thought of you more than a weapon. You don't have to try to like me because of what happened… don't worry about it." She said with a smile.

Soul could see right through the fake happiness… "But Maka, what if I feel the s-" She put a hand on his mouth. "Shhh!" She pointed the other hand towards a small cyclops… literally, he was smaller than both of them. "Is that-" She nodded. "It's the cyclops… if we frighten him, he'll turn full size. We have to take him out quietly."

"Right!" Soul said as he transformed into a scythe. Maka grabbed him, but dropped him and shrieked. "Maka? What's wrong?" "M-My hands!" Her hands were burnt. _Oh no! _Soul thought. _It's just like before on the bridge when we were arguing with each other. She can't hold me! _

Soul transformed back to a human and squatted next to Maka with his arm on her back. "M-Maka I'm sorry, I didn't know you would get burned." She laughed, "Soul, it's not your fault, we aren't very comfortable with each other right now, so we won't get along. But, is now the best time to be concerned about this?" She asked while her head raised and a huge shadow blocked them.

The cyclops was at full form and certainly huge. He had one blue eye in the center of his yellowish skin, huge muscles and green shorts. His hand went down to crush them. They both jumped out of the way just to make it, but then he grabbed Maka's foot with his fingers. "MAKA!" Soul yelled. They just missed each other's hands and the 'giant' brought a very frightened Maka up to his face. He smirked. "You, girl, I'll start with this foot of yours… then your head!" he laughed a laugh that echoed loud in the canyon below.

Soul held his ears until the laughing stopped. Then he heard an unforgettable sound. The crunching of bones. Then the tremendous scream that came from Maka. "MAKA!" What could he do? Compared to that giant, he was nothing. The giant flipped Maka in the air and grabbed her by the head and gently started to squeeze.

Maka's hands flew to her head as she cried in agony with tears streaming down her face. "SOUL!" she yelled as her screams grew with the more the giant squeezed. "Stop it!" Soul yelled. He too had tears streaming from his face. The giant laughed and Soul leached and stabbed the giant in the foot with his scythe.

The giant threw Maka as his hands went to his foot and he hopped up and down causing the ground to shake. Maka went shooting the other direction and slid across the ground towards the edge. "MAKA!" Soul yelled and ran towards her. But it was too late, she fell. "MAKA!" He ran up to the edge in desperation, searching for his meister.

A small hand appeared, "Don't count me out just yet." She said. He helped her up. She had some blood on her head and her ankle was completely shattered. Soul looked at her in concern as she stood. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine, my ankle is numb, and don't worry about my head." She smiled and gave a thumbs up. He nodded as they turned to the giant. "Why you little…" he said with blood coming out of his foot.

He stomped at the ground which made Maka and Soul fall off balance. "You know," he said as his body started shrinking. "I'm not only good at being a giant, I'm one of the fastest cyclopes you'll ever find." He shrunk down to just a little taller than Soul. He smiled and appeared behind Maka and hit her forcefully sending blood out of her mouth.

"Maka!" "You should really be more concerned about yourself." the cyclops said as he appeared in front of Soul and barely touched him. He turned to Maka who wasn't moving. He smiled and grew large to a giant again. Soul wasn't even scratched. _Why didn't he hit me? _he thought. _Wait a second! I can't move! _

The giant laughed. "Yes! You realized that you can no longer move, and your girlfriend over there can't help you because I fractured her back. Well, I guess she could if she could bare the pain. Ha! Goodbye little boy!" The giant cupped his fists together.

Maka lifted her head a little. "S-S-Soul…" "S-S-Soul" she said again. She kept repeating his name as she brought the courage to stand and took off yelling his name. She shoved him out of the way for the giant's fists to come down right on top of her head. She was out for good this time. "MAKA!" Soul yelled on the floor unable to move.

The giant laughed. "How pathetic, but I gotta hand it to her, she had enough strength to get through the pain and enough courage to save you. Oh well, it won't matter, because no one is here to help you know." "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK YOU UGLY GIANT!" A yell came from the sky. "Kid!" Soul yelled. He smiled, "Just in time I see! Get ready I'm gunna wipe that smirk off of your one eyed asymmetrical face!" he yelled.

The fighting commenced. A sequence of attacks and dodges came into play with the occasional glances back at Maka and Soul. _Maka! _Soul thought. He looked at her and he started to cry. She was motionless. She laid there looking disfigured, her head was tilted to when you couldn't see her eyes. There was blood coming from her head and her ankle looked broken.

Soul banged his head against the ground. And looked up to a hand. It was Kid. Soul was shocked and looked back for the cyclops that was now a floating soul. _That was fast _he thought. "I would take your hand, but I can't move…" Soul laughed. "You should be able to move now, he's dead so… oh wait, you have to eat his soul to be able to move again."

Kid came back with the soul. Soul swallowed it and stood. He burped and then laughed again. "Thanks for the help." "No problem, but I would think that you and Maka would have been able to handle him on your own." Soul's face saddened. "We aren't very comfortable with each other right now, so she couldn't hold me."

"I see." he said looking back at Maka being held between Patty and Liz. "Well, whatever it is, I know you two will work it out, but for now, we need to get Maka back to DWMA. She needs medical treatment." Soul shook himself out of his sadness and nodded. "Right!" and they made their way back to Death City.

…...

They arrived back at DWMA and as soon as Spirit saw Maka he fainted. They made their way to the infirmary… Soon, all of Maka and Soul's friends were there, crowding Maka with concerned looks.

"Well," Stein said walking in while everyone looked up. Soul was holding Maka's hand at this point. "I've got some good news, and some bad news…" he sat down. "Maka is doing just fine. From the point of her knee to her ankle, it's completely crushed, but that will recover nicely… until then she should be carried around."

He pointed at Maka's back. "Her back will be fine, it's been damaged severely, but it should recover. Her hands from the burns will be okay." He sighed. "Now here's the bad news." Soul's hand tightened around Maka's. "Her head has several cracks in it. We took a x-ray and it doesn't look good." Silence filled the air with a shift in it's current of eeriness.

"S-So what? Will she be okay?" Tsubaki asked. Professor Stein looked down. "With the information we have, she'll be fine, but there's no telling what happened to her mind." Yet again… silence…

"Soul," Soul looked up at Stein. "I realized that you're worried about her, but you shouldn't be holding her hand when she wakes up. It's possible that she has memory loss and if she wakes up with a red eyed boy holding her hand, she'll freak out." Soul nodded and let go.

No one said anything. They just stood and stared at Maka. She had a cast around her foot that extended just below her knee, she had bandages on her hands and around her head. But most of all, there were bandages from her waste to just below her neck due to her back.

_I should have realized my feelings sooner then this… now she'll just think that I feel this way out of guilt. But I don't, I pondered the idea of us together on our way to this mission. Then and there, I finally realized that I was wrong, I truly love her. I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up. _

After a few moments, a small whine came from the girl as everyone watched with eagerness. Her eyes cracked open and saw a strange boy with red eyes in front of her. "Maka…" he said.

to be continued…

**_enrita11: hey guys! here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while, i got caught up in the day.. next chapter? Sometime (hopefully) tommorow... i am one of the lucky people the lives right in the path of the upcoming hurricane, so i might loose power... bare with me please? thanks for reading, and i look foward to any constructive critisim or how some of you love it... thanks for the previous reviews and stay tunned!_**


	3. The Lost Memories

**_enrita11: hey guys... last chapter! this was the shortest story that i've written, i meant for it to be short. Thanks for reading! I'll be making more stories of makaxsoul, so if you wanna follow me, that would be great! enjoy!_**

Chapter 3: The Lost Memories

"oh…" Maka said as she sat up with her hand to her head. "Ow… what happened?" She looked around at all of the strange faces. "Um, where am I?" she asked. Stein stood up, "Maka, you're at the academy's hospital. Are you feeling ok?" She sighed. "Everything hurts… but more importantly, who are all of you people?" she said dragging a finger over them.

She stopped on Black star and he looked at her questioningly. "W-What?" he said. She put her hand to her chin. "I know you. Hmmm… Bl-Black something… Black… Black star?" He smirked with a thumbs up. "Yep!" "Maka… do you know who I am?" Soul asked. She took a good look over him. "Ummm… sorry, no… have we met before?"

_How come she only remembers Black star? _he thought. "Maka," Stein started. "You were involved in an accident. It's obvious that you've suffered memory loss." "Memory loss?" she asked. "That's impossible!" she laughed. "I didn't do anything. I just fell asleep looking forward to the first day of finding my weapon! Now I'm here and all banged up."

"Weapon?" Soul asked. "Everyone, I think she has no memory of anything until the day before she came here. Is that right Maka? Do you know anyone else standing in front of you besides Black star?" Stein asked. She shook her head. "I know Black star because when I was little my dad showed me how talented and strong he was… I remember his blue hair while he was training. I thought he was pretty cute! He grew a lot since the last time I saw him though."

Black star blushed. "Oh! That's right! I have to choose a weapon today! I'm so excited! I hope we get along!" _You don't even know the half of it. _Soul thought. "Maka, I'm your weapon." Soul said. She laughed, "I haven't even chosen one yet!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Maka, listen to me. You suffered from memory loss… about 2 years ago, you chose me to be your weapon."

"Oh, I see!" She said. "It makes sense that I would choose someone like you. After all your different. Haha! Do we get along?" Soul pondered for a second. "Yeah, we did." She sighed. "Thank goodness! I'm glad that I chose a good-looking… um…. What weapon are you." "He's a scythe…" Tsubaki said.

"Do you remember me Maka? I'm your best friend Tsubaki." Maka tried to think but slapped a hand to her head. "It hurts to try and think…" she said with her face twitching because of the pain. "I see…" Tsubaki said. They continued with the introductions until it got to Black star. "Well, it's obvious that you already know me."

She smiled, "You bet! Who would forget someone as cool as you? You know, we should go out on a date sometime! We'd have a great time!" He turned his head a bit and looked at the floor. "D-Did you just ask me out?" he asked. Maka giggled, "Sure did! We'd be great together! Although, I don't really remember your personality, but you seem nice." she said with a smile.

Soul looked upset. _Great job Black star, just as I thought we would be together. I can't believe she lost her memory. I don't want anyone to take advantage of that. _He shut his eyes. "Well," Stein said. "Maka if you want, you're free to go home." She shook her head. "Nooooo waayyyyy! I'm not going home to Papa. He always brings women home and they keep me up all night! I'm staying right here."

Soul laughed. "Maka, you don't live with your dad anymore, you live with me." She blushed. "Really? Then does that mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Soul looked up at that and smiled. "No, we're just really close friends." he said. She smiled, "Okay! As long as I don't go to Papa's house, I'll be happy wherever!"

"Good," Soul said. "Now grab on my back." She did and everyone followed them outside. Soul huffed, "I just remembered that I don't have my motorcycle." Black star laughed. "Here, I'll take her and you can go home. Plus we got a date!" he said. As he took a blushing Maka into his arms. Soul gave him a death look. "What? It's not like you guys were dating or anything." he said. Soul sighed, "Fine, don't bring her back too late okay?" Black star nodded as he took her the other direction.

As Soul was walking, he looked back to see the one person that he loved the most in someone else's arms.

…...

"Alright Maka, here it is!" Black star said while standing in front of their apartment. "Wow! I live here?" she said. "You sure do! Soul! Get down here! I've got a delivery for you!" Soul's head popped out the window. "I'll be down in a sec." he said.

"B-Black star?" Maka said. "Hmm?" She kissed his cheek when he looked down at her. "Thanks for a great night. His face turned red. "Umm.. Y-yeah… no problem." Soul came through the door then. "Alright Maka, hop on." he said as he carried Maka upstairs leaving Black star to stand there and think about his first kiss on the cheek from a girl.

Soul set Maka down on the couch staring at her bandages. _Because of me, she got hurt. And I promised her dad I wouldn't do anything to put her in danger. I lied to him. _Maka had her hand on her head. "Oh! My head hurts! So does my back and my foot and my hands." Soul laughed… _cute…_ he thought.

"Hey… Soul right? Ummm… tell me about yourself. I don't remember you at all." She shut her eyes. "I… can't… remember… anything…" she said drowsily. It was a couple of seconds before she fell asleep. _Wow, _soul thought. _All I did was sit down and she fell asleep. Well, I don't blame her, I'd be sleeping too if I was her. _

He picked her up and carried her to her room. She made quiet whines and was breathing silently. He set her down on her bed. He gently removed her white shoes and took out her pigtails to let her hair down. He tucked her in the covers with her arms laying on top of them.

_She looks so cute… _he thought. The moonlight threw a streak of light on her delicate face. _She looks so peaceful… _he thought. He grabbed her left hand that still had bandages on it and leaned down. He kissed her on her very soft lips. Her eyes fluttered open and he didn't retreat. She didn't do anything accept slide her hand to the back of his head and got it caught between his hair.

They kissed passionately for another minute or so. Soul stood. "What was that for?" she asked. He smiled, "I need to tell you something… I need to tell you that I love you." she gasped. "Maka? What's wrong?" A memory flashed in her head. It was when she told him that she loved him, but he turned her down.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked. "Of course I am! I always have." She shut her eyes. "That's not what happened… is it Soul? I don't know why or how, but I just remembered that I told you the same thing and you didn't feel this way then." _She remembers? _

"Maka, when you told me that, I didn't know what to say… on our way to go fight that cyclops, I thought about it for a while and decided that I felt the same." She put her hand on her head. "Ughhh… m-my head hurts." she said. "Don't stress to try to remember, we don't know what will happen… you could regain your memory, or you won't." he said.

She fell back and was out cold. _Hmm… cute… _he thought.

…...

Maka had a terrible/great dream. It was a mix of different things that included all of the people that were there in the hospital. Most of them were of Soul, they had fights and times that were great. She saw them meet each other and how she chose him to be her weapon. She saw all of the basketball games that her and her friends played together. She remembered everything. Memories kept flooding back to her. Until she woke up screaming when she remembered what had happened with the giant. She was sweating and her head was pounding.

Soul ran so fast to her room, he slipped and missed the door. He regained his footing and ran into her room with his scythe fully armed. "Maka! Are you okay?" He asked realizing it was nothing as his arm changed back to normal. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." he smiled "Alright, I'll be here for you if you need me…"

"T-Thanks…" she said as he walked out. She sat there for a while thinking of her dream… _I see… _she thought. _I lost my memory when I saved Soul. Now he says he loves me. _She laid back. _Yeah right, I bet he just feels guilty… who wouldn't? I feel guilty about his scar on his chest. Now that I have my memory back, should I tell Soul, or would things be better if he didn't know? _

She turned on her side. _It's decided then… I can't believe Black star would take advantage of me like that… that… that… jerk! Oh, he's gunna get it tomorrow, count on it! _

…...

She woke up in the morning to a gentle yet warm touch on her shoulder. She turned, "Soul?" she asked. "Is everything ok?" he shifted his feet. "You remember everything, don't you Maka?" he asked. "Y-Yes… I do, how did you know?" "You asked me if I was sure.. That I… that I loved you. So you must have remembered. Maka… I think we should talk.."

She sat up. "Alright… let's talk…" He looked nervous. Then again who wouldn't be when your trying to put all of your emotions into words. "I think I've always liked you…" "think?" she asked. He smiled, "No, I know I've always liked you. It's just… when you told me that you loved me, it kind of threw me off guard. But I know how I feel about you now."

"Soul, you just feel bad that I threw myself away for you. You don't really c-" He tackled her in a giant hug. "Listen to me closely Maka," he said. "I know enough to not hurt you anymore. I would never lie to you… ever, again…" "Again?" she asked.

"Yes, I told you I wasn't interested. I lied… I've always been interested… after all, I love you…" Maka's eyes widened. "S-Soul, I don't know what to say…" he smiled. "You don't have to say anything, just hug me you idiot…" She hugged him lovingly and felt his warmth surround her.

"Soul… I love you…" He smiled and started to kiss her neck. Between kisses he said, "Now I know that's not a lie…"

end…


End file.
